


[FANART] The Etiquette of Magic by justaphage

by lunatique



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Podfic, craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "Jack's new neighbor is another magician" and this is often the result...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: remixapod 2020





	[FANART] The Etiquette of Magic by justaphage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Etiquette of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977226) by [PhagePods (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods). 



My starting concept was actually a shrinky-dink keychain of a floating Jack. I attempted to sketch it out in my sketchbook directly but I kept messing up the scale, so I ended up use CSP so that I could cheat and rescale to my heart's content. Then I printed it out at a scale I thought would shrink decently. 

The "cooked" shrinky dink.

Assembled with a tiny felt cloud! :D (I'd be happy to ship this to you physically if you're interested and comfortable with that.) 

Might as well clean up the sketch and make a cover with it! Jack waking up all floaty with his books all over.

A cover!  



End file.
